


Sheep's Clothing

by sigrún (stumpy)



Series: Let my Sad Kids Have Families, Blizzard [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gremlin Hana "D.Va" Song, Hana and Jesse both hide how smart they are, Kinda but not really, Post-Recall, hana kinda IS meka so she has to be really fucking good, hana overanalyzes posture, jesse is crazily strategic and smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpy/pseuds/sigr%C3%BAn
Summary: "From the moment Hana met him, she could tell the cowboy, McCree, was the same. Hide behind the charm and play dumb and look a little ridiculous, and no one suspects a viper underneath it all."Alternatively: neither McCree or Hana are as dumb as they seem, but they'll let you think what you want.





	Sheep's Clothing

Hana knew exactly how to hide her brilliance behind a farce.

A few ditsy moments, an obsession with pink, a love of Doritos and Mountain Dew and bubble gum, and an infatuation with video games worked in her favor. People would underestimate her, even when she live-streamed battles with the kaiju-like monster that tormented South Korea. Hana wasn’t quite sure which part of her D.Va persona caused that more than any other, but she had learned not to question it. It gave her an edge, and everyone knew Hana played to win.

From the moment Hana met him, she could tell the cowboy, McCree, was the same. Hide behind the charm and play dumb and look a little ridiculous, and no one suspects a viper underneath it all. She watched him a lot, more than she did most people, and apparently he did too. He confronted her one day, all smiles and charm. “Howdy there, Hana.”

“ _Kauboi_ ,” she greeted, keeping a careful eye on his posture. It was confident yet relaxed. Hana cracked her gum. “Can I help you with something?”

“I wanted to ask you somethin’.”

She huffed a sigh, tossing her hair and blowing another bubble. Then she shifted her posture: open and receptive, arms uncrossed, slightly leaning on the leg closest to him. Breathe in, breathe out, eye contact. GG, EZ. “Go for it.”

“Why do you let people underestimate you?” The cowboy still wasn’t aggressive with his body language, so she stayed still. He continued. “Winston ‘bout looked at you like you have three eyes when you spoke up back there.”

There had been a briefing on a mission, and Hana had been unable to sit quietly while their current commander prattled on about something that wouldn’t work too well, anyway. She’d interjected. _“What about two teams, one flanking and one pushing in head on? I used to lead my squad like that. Put Rein and some damage dealers up_ _front with Dr. Ziegler, and send me and a couple of mobile people and maybe Lúcio in behind.”_

_The room had gone silent. Winston had finally broken it. “That’s a brilliant idea, Hana. I never knew you had such an eye for strategy.”_

“Have you underestimated me too, cowboy?” Hana gave a brilliant grin, all teeth. “C’mon, we both know they do the same to you.”

McCree was eyeing her down, this time his posture becoming slightly more defensive. “Dunno what you’re talkin’ about.”

“Jesse McCree, Commander Reyes’ unofficial second in command at Blackwatch,” she stated, matter-of-fact, punctuating it with another bubble popping. “I did my research, dude. You’re one of the most brilliant strategic minds of this century, and don’t play it off like you aren’t. I know you are. I think that the whole dumb cowboy persona is a good way to get people to underestimate you, so they aren’t looking for you when you go for the kill.”

“And the whole video game gremlin persona is the same thing?”

She grinned again, all teeth, arms folded as she stood stock still. “Absolutely.”

“Well ain’t you a wolf in sheep’s clothing,” McCree mused. “Guess you could say the same thing ‘bout me, though.”

She laughed, quietly. “I could. But I’d rather we both stay in sheep’s clothing.”

Then, still smiling slightly, posture tall and strong, Hana stuck out a hand to shake. McCree, with an incredulous look and a bemused smile, shook it. “Thank ya kindly, bunny.”

“ _Gomawo, kaubo_ i.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kauboi translates to cowboy, and gomawo should mean "thanks".


End file.
